


Dining Room Discussion

by 07Clarinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07Clarinette/pseuds/07Clarinette
Summary: Reader has taken to stealing time away from a certain Green-eyed hunter to maintain their friendship and hunting relationship, but what happens when said Hunter misinterprets her distance takes matters into his own hands to try and fix their friendship?





	Dining Room Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @hazel-eye-coffee-shop-girl-blog for being an awesome Beta! You are amazing!

“I’m going out! Do y’all need anything while I’m out?” Y/N hollered out from the garage doorway. Dean’s ears perked up just a bit and immediately hollered back, “PIE!”  
“Top of my list, Winchester,” she says with a smirk. “See y’all in a bit!” With that, she left to town to get his pie, but most of all, some much-needed space away from the brothers. Especially a certain green-eyed hunter who seemed to taunt her day and night unknowingly. Dean Winchester was a man like no other - it was no wonder women seemed to fall all over him left and right, but the same could be said about little Sammy’s good looks as well. No, it was the hunter’s bravery, the brother’s love, his fierce loyalty and strength in the face of danger that had captivated Y/N’s heart. Therein lies her problem and reason for the need for space.  
It was one thing to grow close as friends and hunting buddies, to bunker housemates, but when she felt her heart becoming more constricted whenever he found a leggy distraction for the evening or how it would flutter at the smallest gesture or compliment he would throw her way while undercover for a case, she knew things were changing from friendly to wanting something more. It wasn’t that she thought he was a horrible person, on the contrary, she truly thought he was an amazing man. The problem was she knew Dean would never reciprocate the feelings that were brewing within her. So that is where these little “out of the blue” excursions came from. She needed to distance herself from him for just a little while when she could since doing so while on a case was impossible.  
She really didn’t have anywhere to go or really anything to buy, so often times she would just go to the local bakery, pick up Dean’s pie and a hot cider than just sit and journal at the local park. It gave her some time to think and center herself, even though she must admit, most of the time was filtering through all the negative thoughts she had of herself. For the most part, Y/N thought highly of her abilities and skills when it came to hunting, and as far as looks go, she thought she was pretty enough, but nowhere near the level of beauty she saw in the female companions the boys would often gravitate toward.  
Usually, it would be about a 45 minute to an hour that she would take to herself then she could go back to face the boys in close proximity again. Today was no different, however, it was the fourth Friday in a row that Y/N had taken off before Dean could even think of inviting her out with them for drinks at the bar. Really, she should have known he would realize sooner rather than later that something was up. He always was so much more than a pretty face or the brawn of the operation. 

Dean’s POV  
As I heard the bunker door close, I couldn’t help but wonder why Y/N seemed to be avoiding us. This was at least a month now of her running off for this or that, but I couldn’t really complain because she always brought me my pie (unlike my so-called brother who always seems to forget it).  
“Hey, Sammy! Do you know where Y/N keeps going? I know we don’t need any supplies, so what could she be getting?” I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on because over the last month and a half I’ve noticed Y/N start to slowly distance herself from us - Me in particular - and I can’t help but wonder what it is I did to make her feel so uncomfortable around me that she always feels the need to run off?  
“I’m not sure, Dean, but I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure Y/N would tell us if something was going on. Sometimes she just needs her space.”  
“Yeah, yeah, maybe you’re right… I’ll see you later. I’m going to my room until she gets back with my pie.”  
I went to my room, but my thoughts would not stop going over any and almost every scenario I could think about of what she could be doing and why. The one thing that still did not sit well was how we seem to have grown apart and though I would never tell Sammy this, I miss the closeness Y/N and I used to have. Now she seems to go to Sammy for help more than me. She barely even looks me in the eye anymore… (Maybe I did something?)  
While I’m rambling on in my head about this or that reason, I hear the bunker door close and I know she’s home! I can run and ask her if everything is alright and I hope she doesn’t just say everything’s fine because I know something’s up! As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear Sammy in hushed tones saying “Y/N, you can’t avoid him forever, you gotta tell him how you feel…” I couldn’t listen anymore. I hurried back the way I came, back to my room before anyone knew I was there. I couldn’t believe it was ME she was avoiding after all! I don’t know what I did, but I know I will make this right! Starting by making her most favorite fancy meal then I’ll get her to talk to me. I have to know what I did - I want my Y/N back. 

Next day  
Y/N’s POV  
I knew Samuel Winchester was too smart for his own good. He saw right through my scheme to avoid more heartache, but honestly, I did not feel like I had an alternative option. I couldn’t risk Dean taking the knowledge that I was growing deeper feelings for him and things will never be the same. I just put those feelings aside for now. I would try and face him tomorrow, but for now, I wanted to sleep.  
The next morning, I woke to only Sam in the kitchen with a note next to him that Dean left saying he was making dinner for us tonight and to make sure to be ready by 7 pm to eat. Dinner isn’t usually at a specific time, so this was a little odd, but who knows! Maybe it’s to make sure he is able to still hit the bars afterwards? At least I could fake being too tired or too full to go with him. His food IS always delicious, so that would not be too much of a stretch.  
It didn’t matter, I decided to stay in my room and catch up on laundry and cleaning until dinner time came. About 6:30 pm, I decided to head to the kitchen to see if Dean wanted help with anything and saw that the dining room was set for two with candles and everything!  
(Oh no! Did he plan a last minute date with some bimbo??? Did he seriously forget about promising to make us all dinner?) I thought to myself. My thoughts were cut short by the sound of Dean cursing in the kitchen and a tray falling with a crash to the floor with a loud clatter. I ran as fast as I could to see what happened only to see Dean standing at the sink running cold water on his hand and a tray of my favorite food in disarray half on the tray and half scattered on the floor. In my confused state, all I can say is, “What the hell???”

Dean’s POV  
“What the Hell???” I hear Y/N from behind me. In my flustered panic, I accidentally grabbed the tray with Y/N’s favorite food and forgot I just took it out of a 400-degree oven! Smart Dean! Real smooth! NOW her dinner is ruined and I screwed up the surprise!  
“Y/N! You weren’t supposed to be here for another 30 minutes!” (Please let me be able to salvage this night, please Chuck, Please)

Y/N’s POV  
“What??? (Yeah, real eloquent there, Y/N! Good job!) Wait? That fancy dinner spread is for me???” (Am I dreaming? Did I get caught by a Djinn???)  
“Yeah! Didn’t you get my note?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
“I got the note, but when I saw the table set for two, I thought you forgot.”  
Dean looks wide eyes and a little surprised at the statement. “I would never forget a night with you. Look! I even tried to make your favorite food! At least half of it is eatable” he says with a shoulder shrug and a cheeky grin.  
Y/N could barely contain the emotions bubbling up inside her. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she knew she had to keep her emotions in check. Dean was just being nice - ridiculously sweet and cute and just nice. Nothing more.  
“Please don’t cry, Sweetheart,” Dean said as he came closer and engulfed Y/N in his warm embrace.  
Not helping, Y/N thought to herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away either.  
“What is all this for, Dean?” She finally asked. Did I miss a special occasion or something? She thought to herself.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looked away shyly and said, “I know you’re upset with me, but I couldn’t bear another night of you away and running off for hours at a time. I know it sounds strange and you only see me as a friend, but I had to try and make it right whatever it was because There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you. So, can we sit and try and talk out whatever has come between us? Please?”  
I was stunned! THE Dean Winchester is pleading with ME?!? I really must have hit my head hard! Before I knew what was happening, Dean grabbed my hand and gently led me to the beautifully decorated dining room. Like I mentioned before, in passing I saw the two place settings, but what I missed was that the table cloth was my favorite color, the plates were the GOOD China, not just cheap take out containers or bags of wrapped burgers. He even got my favorite fruity drink that I always tried to hide I liked! (Now I KNOW this has to be a Djinn!) I reach for the dinner knife and stick my hand out to keep Dean back, but he is too quick and too strong and with a gasping leap he gets the knife away from me.  
“What the Hell, Y/N??? What are you doing?” He asked with fear in his voice and disbelief in his eyes.  
“There is no way my Real Dean would do this for me. You’re a Djinn Dean! There is no way this is real!” Y/N is so close to a breakdown, she can barely keep it together. Her eyes are filling with tears but her voice is trying to sound strong and confident. With those words though, Dean breaks and allows his head to fall and shakes it in sad disbelief. The woman he loves doesn’t believe he loves her enough to do this for her. How much did he mess up their friendship? He thought they were closer than this, but maybe there is hope after all if this is what she thinks is a dream version of a happy life for her?  
“Y/N, Sweetheart, this isn’t a Djinn world and you are not dreaming after being knocked out. This is REAL! Sit with me and eat some of those nasty (favorite food) and you’ll see!’  
With some trepidation, Y/N gave it a shot and sat at the dinner table in the rarely used dining room set for two in the Bunker and listened to Dean walk her through the escapade that was dinner. She had to admit, with so many blunders, there was no way this could be a Djinn world and never in a million years could she imagine a night like this with Dean. which brings her back to his explanation as to why he did this in the first place. All at once, his words come rushing to her mind.  
“Dean, Why did you think I was upset with you?” She softly asks as she reaches out to grasp his hand to get his attention. Stunned, Dean is taken off guard by her question. With a quick clearing of his throat, he begins to answer her question.  
“Well, you have stopped going with me to bars after out hunts and you just seem to never want to be around me anymore. Then I heard you talking with Sam and when he said “you can’t avoid him forever”, I knew then that I did something, but I have no clue what. That’s why I wanted to make you a peace offering to hope to make up for whatever I did.”  
Panic! That was all that was happening in Y/N’s mind at the words “I heard you talking with Sam.” But, he must not have heard it all if he thinks that I am avoiding him just because I’m upset? Y/N thinks to herself. “Was that all you heard? You didn’t hear anything else?” She asks just above a whisper out of fear of the answer. (Please, Please, PLEASE let that be all that he heard…..)  
With a puzzled look and a nod of confirmation, Y/N released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Good, that’s good, um, well, I guess it’s only fair since you opened up to me, I should be open and honest with you, too.” With one last big sigh of breath, Y/N closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that this would not blow up in her face. “Dean, promise me, no matter what, you won’t kick me out?” She looks at him expectantly, waiting for his response and with his quick response of “Of course!” while reaching out to hold her hand in his, he gives a slight squeeze as an encouragement to continue.  
“#1, I could never be upset at you, at least not for long,” she says with a small chuckle, “That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Hurt maybe, but not upset or mad.”She said with a faraway look in her eyes.  
(Hurt? Why would she be hurt?) Dean thought as she continued her confession around the dining room table.  
Letting out a deep breath, she continued “And really, you haven’t done anything wrong! You’re a man, you have needs, we ALL do! So, who am I to get jealous of a one night stand? You’re much too important to me for me to let those emotions get the better of me and our friendship. This night has been so wonderful, even with the Djinn scare,” she says with a light-hearted chuckle, “but it just reminds me of something I can never have as a hunter. It’s why I go off on my own in the first place. So I don’t get lost in the ‘What If’s’ of the possible Apple Pie life I couldn’t have a taste of.” 

Dean’s POV  
While Y/N was rambling on and on, something she tends to do when she’s nervous, I couldn’t help how my hope rose as she continued. (Maybe I DO have a chance to get my girl!)  
“You can’t hunt with someone who has their head in the clouds. You need someone focused and on their A game. I can’t do that if I’m constantly dealing with the battle going on in my mind, too.”

Knowing now that she’s not mad, just hurt and jealous of me going out to try and get her off my mind too, I took a leap of faith and hoped it wouldn’t blow up in my face. I lunged forward from my chair, grasped both of her hands in mine and her breath caught in her throat as our eyes locked for the first time since she started rambling. Taking a steadying breath, I spoke the words I had been afraid to share with her or anyone about my feelings for her.  
“Sweetheart, you gotta take a breath for me and listen when I tell you, I’m so sorry I ever made you jealous and hurt you by going off with other girls. You are the LAST person on Earth I would want to hurt. I wasn’t blowing smoke when I said ‘there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you’. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life, Kid. I - I care so much about you it kills me when you’re not around. Y/N, you know I’m not the best with words and feelings, but I think I’ve crossed a line somewhere in our friendship and I fell in love with my best friend. I hope this doesn’t make you pull farther away from me, I don’t think I could take that.”

Y/N’s POV  
Sparks erupted from the moment Dean’s hands touched mine. I was lost in those beautiful green eyes and then he told me to breathe and it was like the world stopped. As I listened to all he had to say with bated breath, I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard the words I’ve longed to hear from him. He loves me!!! The Great Dean Winchester LOVES little ole me! I couldn’t believe it, my wildest hopes and dreams actually came true!  
(But wait? Why is he just staring at me? CRAP!!! I zoned out! ANSWER HIM, DUMMY!!!!)  
“Dean, I couldn’t bear that either. I couldn’t imagine life without you close because I love you, too.” Said just above a whisper, too choked up to speak louder. Y/N’s eyes welled with happy tears as Dean’s face broke out into a genuine smile she hadn’t seen for a long time. And from that moment on, they vowed to never again be without one another. <3

**Author's Note:**

> #plaidsbunkerchallenge  
> #SPNDeanBingo - Falling in Love square


End file.
